gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 8
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 8 is the eighth volume of the official manga of the same name. The eighth volume is set after the events of the movie. Chapter 45 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Alice Shimada * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi * Chiyo Shimada Chapter 46 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Anchovy * Pepperoni * Carpaccio * Siko Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *License Photo *While You Were Sleeping *On Hot Days *First Aid *Hoshino Style *New Hoshino Style *Butterfly *My Mistake *A Most Grievous Offense de arimasu! *Sleeping Posture *Mike Check 1-2-3 Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Taeko Kondou * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Midoriko Sono * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Hosomi * Fukuda Chapter 47 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama Chapter 48 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mako Reizei * Saori Takebe * Hisako Reizei * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *But I Didn't Bite It *I Won't Stop! *Scared Rabbit *Surprise! *I Got 'Em Good de arimasu *It's Obentou desu wa *Arisu Diary *Festival! *Substitutes *Something Modest *Bathing Scare Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Momo Kawashima * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Nonna * Katyusha * Klara * Maho Nishizumi (in Boko costume) * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Fukuda * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi * Shiho Nishizumi (in Boko costume) Chapter 49 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Hana Isuzu * Anzu Kadotani * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Saori Takebe * Renta Tsuji Chapter 50 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi * Miho Nishizumi * Alice Shimada * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Chiyo Shimada * Shiho Nishizumi Omake 3 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mini-Paccio (in dream) * Mini-Peppa (in dream) * Mini-Chovy (in dream) * Mini-Megumi (in dream) * Mini-Rumi (in dream) * Mini-Azumi (in dream) * Mecha-Boko (in dream) * Mini-Alice (in dream) * Boko-Jaeger (in dream) * Mini-Pekoe (in dream) * Mini-Miho (in dream) * Mini-Darjeeling (in dream) * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Chiyo Shimada & Shiho Nishizumi traumatized Azumi, Megumi, Rumi, Kanon Sasagawa, Hibiki Inatomi and Remi Takashima by talking about their childhood at Oji-san's booth while Ami Chōno forcibly brings Renta Tsuji & Shichiro Kodama with her. Characters Appearing * Shiho Nishizumi (both young and adult) * Chiyo Shimada (both young and adult) * Remi Takashima * Azumi * Megumi * Hibiki Inatomi * Kanon Sasagawa * Rumi * Ami Chōno * Renta Tsuji * Shichiro Kodama * Alice Shimada Trivia *In chapter 47 it is revealed that neither Mika, Aki or Mikko know what a smartphone is and that St. Gloriana possessed EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) suits with blast shields. *In Chapter 47 on the smartphone that Darjeeling offers to Jatkosota girls, Darjeeling's contact photo (a pitchblack sideway Darjeeling) is similar to the introduction of Alfred Hitchcock's "Alfred Hitchcock Presents" where he is seen sideway in shadows. *Chapter 48 reveals that Mako has known Sodoko since childhood *Chapter 49 shows the transfer of power from Turtle Team to Hana, Saori & Yukari. *Omake 3 makes a reference to the film Pacific Rim when Miho & Orange Pekoe wore Drivesuits in front of a Boko-shaped Jaeger. *In Omake 4 we can see that Chiyo Shimada & Shiho Nishizumi used to play on a Panzer II, like Maho and Miho, during their childhood and that Chiyo wore a dress similar to her daughter's one. The Panzer also have a bucket hanged at the cannon suggesting this is the same Miho and Maho used to play with. Category:Manga Category:MLLSD Volumes